User talk:Crimson the Fandraxonian
Samus, Federation Force, Not Chibi Ok so I know it seems completely random I'm contacting you about this but I'm not sure who exactly has an opinion on what for this game. Anyways that's not the point of this, I wanted to show you this rescaling design I did for Samus in Federation Force's style. So this is Samus in Federation Force's Ratio, it's a mix of Prime 3 & Smash Art for her and what I wanted to note was she looks really bulky in this design and Federation Marines in their armour have a similar body shape (or at least Armour Shape) to Samus. So her Upper Body, mainly the Red Chestplate and Shoulder Balls are relatively large in comparison to her head. I had to shorten the Arm Cannon but overall it doesn't look that much shorter than her other arm (please note I am aware Samus is Right Handed not Left Handed). Also her Lower Torso doesn't lose its Height-Width Ratio at alls while her leg plates become more compressed however. I don't know if Samus sould have an appearance anything like this or what they'll do for her in Federation Force but I honestly think that regardless of how she looks in Federation Force, if it's anything like this it honestly doesn't look that bad. Reply: Thanks, I know it's not my usual Art Additives like Shading but I think it kind of shows that Federation Force Samus won't look like some Chibi Samus, and I mean the 3DS isn't the N64 it can render round shapes pretty well. Shadow Inferno (talk) 11:58, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Shadow Inferno page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Brandon Rhea (help forum | blog) 11:50, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Heth the Novian Unfortunately I couldn't find any additional information regarding what a Novian is but this is what I was able to make, please note I couldn't fit the insignia onto the Headband for obvious reasons so instead he's more or less essentially had it scarred onto his skin (or branded). As for the wings I wasn't sure how to interpret them so aside from the collar bone, they're just standard Bird-esque Wings, although the colours I did retain. I was able to put the Boxing & the Headband on though. Shadow Inferno (talk) 13:35, July 14, 2015 (UTC) No problem, :) Shadow Inferno (talk) 13:35, July 14, 2015 (UTC)